Restrictive
by Hakumi Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha akan menikah. Tapi Sakura terlalu malas dengan aturan kerajaan Uchiha yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.Apalagi menghadapi Sasuke yang susah di tebak. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat menempuh hidup baru? Read'n'Review
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE : BACA DAN JAWAB PERTANYAANKU YANG ADA DI PALING BAWAH BAGIAN FICTION INI YA.**

Ini aku bawa fic nih, tapi masih coba-coba. Maaf juga ya Readers belum lanjut fic Menggemaskan. Soalnya penasaran pengen buat fic baru. Silahkan baca dan silahkan berpendapat di Review ya~

Restrictive Ch.1

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: Typo's , absurd, gaje, dan sederet kekurangan lain

.

.

"Sungguh, Sasuke-san tidak perlu melakukan ini. Keluarga ku juga tidak mempersalahkannya" ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda itu keras. Ada raut ke putus asaan di dahinya yang berkerut kerut menahan emosi itu.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Bagaimana pun itu adalah janji para tetua klan. Lagipula Apa yang menyebabkan kau menolak ini?" jawab seseorang yang di panggil 'Sasuke-san' oleh si gadis merah muda.

"Aku mempunyai orang yang ku suka, dan kau juga pasti memilikki nya. Kita tidak saling mencintai Sasuke-san. Ku mohon mengertilah" gadis itu mulai menahan tangis.

"Kau akan membuat ibu ku tersinggung jika kau mengatakan itu di hadapannya"

"Kau bisa membantuku mengatakannya"

"Aku tidak mau membohongi ibuku, aku tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini"

Gadis itupun pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang terlihat acuh pada pembicaraan 'dingin' ini.

Gadis Haruno itu pun terdiam. Bisa menebaknya?

Yap, PER-NI-KA-HAN!

Si gadis merah muda yang keturunan terakhir dari klan Haruno di ikat dalam benang merah dengan keturunan klan terakhir Uchiha. Mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno -yang juga akan berubah menjadi Uchiha-

Hal itu terjadi karena masa lalu. Masa lalu yang membuat Sakura mendecih.

40 tahun yang lalu klan Uchiha dan klan Haruno sempat berperang. Perlu di ketahui, Uchiha adalah klan kerajaan yang sangat kaya raya, tapi tidak memiliki tabib yang handal. Sedangkan klan kerajaan Haruno tidak begitu kaya tapi ilmu medis nya patut di acungi jempol. Mereka mempunyai berbagai macam racikan, tanaman obat dan tabib yang sangat handal. Klan Uchiha yang tidak memiliki itu pun merasa iri, karena mereka juga membutuhkan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh klan Haruno itu.

Hingga satu hari, salah satu tabib dari kerajaan Uchiha dan beberapa pang lima di utus oleh Madara Uchiha untuk menelusup ke wilayah kerajaan Haruno. Tentu saja dengan tujuan mencuri obat dan racikan yang sangat menakjubkan. Salah satu racikan yang sangat di incar kerajaan Uchiha adalah Racikan Gieumasen, racikan itu bisa membuat chakra kita naik 3x lipat dan membuat emosi kita terkontrol, hingga kita tidak gelap mata dan mengambil langkah yang salah. Dan tidak lupa pula racikan Turobimasen, yang berfungsi untuk menutup luka dalam hitungan detik. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mencuri hanya dua racikan itu, karena mereka akan meraup sebanyak banyaknya pengetahuan dari sana. Tabib dan pang lima Uchiha pun menumpang pada seorang (sebut saja Lee) yang telah mereka iming-imingi dengan uang, mereka lalu mengambil racikan obat yang dimiliki Lee. Mereka sempat menanyakan bagaimana cara membuat dan komposisi obat tersebut. Karena merasa ada yang salah, Lee pun tutup mulut tidak mau memberi tahu. Sang tabib memerintahkan pang limanya menghajar Lee, setelah mendapat beberapa pukulan di perut, kepala dan dada, Lee tetap tutup mulut tidak mau memberi tahu resep dan formula yang di pintanya. Serangan terakhir yang di luncurkan mereka adalah Sharingan. Lee sangat kesakitan, tapi sebelum diserang seperti ini dia sudah meminum ramuan Turobimasen yang bisa memulihkan lukanya. Dia hanya pura-pura kesakitan, hingga saat mereka lengah Lee pun dapat melarikan diri Dia menuju istana dan melapor pada baginda Hashirama Haruno. Baginda sangat marah. Sebenarnya baginda bukannya kelewat khawatir dengan Lee, tapi beliau merasa Terkhianati. Bagaimana tidak, Kerajaan Uchiha berniat mencuri Ramuan obatnya! Saat itu juga tetua Haruno menyatakan perang ke pada Uchiha. Tentu saja peperangan di menangkan oleh klan Haruno, karena sekuat apapun Uchiha menyerangnya, mereka tidak pernah terluka! Semua orang tahu apa alasannya.

Hingga Madara meminta maaf, mereka mengaku salah dan ingin menjalin perdamaian dengan cara menikahkan generasi ketiga darinya dengan generasi ketiga dari klan Haruno. Karena Hashirama sedikit terpukau oleh kekayaan Uchiha, dia pun menyetujuinya. Terjadilah hitam di atas putih dengan sangsi yang besar jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengingkari perjanjian.

**~~~ooo~~~**

"Kaasan, bagaimana ini. Aku tidak mau menikah secepat ini" ucap Sakura bersimpuh pada wanita anggun berambut merah yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Jalani saja dulu Sakura-chan, ini tidak terlalu buruk. Sasuke tampan, kaya, dan pintar dan kau tahu Sakura. 600 Kg emas batang harus kita bayar jika kita menolak hal yang sudah disepakati Kakekmu dulu" ucapnya lembut sambil menarik sakura duduk disampingnya dengan kepala Sakura menyender di bahunya.

"Apakah setelah menikah nanti dia akan menyakitiku?"

"Kaasan rasa tidak, dia terlihat Gentleman. Tidak mungkin dia memukuli mu atau semacamnya"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Kaasan. Bisa saja saat dia kesal padaku lalu dia memukuliku , lalu mencongkel organ dalamku lalu menenggelamkan tubuhku yang telah 'Kosong' ke danau" perkataan Sakura yang disampaikan secara menggebu gebu itu membuat Kaasan nya geli. Dengan santai dia menjawab perkataan Sakura sambil mengelus helaian merah mudanya yang halus, lurus hingga ke pinggang.

"Sakura-chan, kau hanya terlalu sering menonton film horor. Dia baik, dan Kaasan mengenalnya sejak dia kecil. Dulu saat kau baru lahir dan dia baru berusia 4 tahun kami sudah mengikat benang merah kalian. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Apa Kaasan?" tanya Sakura dengan muka penasaran.

"Dia mencubiti pipimu gemas, dia juga bilang pada Kaasan bahwa pipimu itu gembul dan kemerah merahan. Dia juga bertanya, kenapa semua yang ada padamu berwarna merah."

"Lalu Kaasan jawab apa?"

"Kaasan bilang padanya bahwa merah adalah warna perempuan. Dia juga bilang ingin memakan pipimu Sakura-chan. Hihi" ibu Sakura sedikit terkikik geli menceritakan hal konyol Sasuke itu kepada Sakura.

"Kenapa Kaasan malah tertawa? Harusnya Kaasan memarahinnya. Coba Kaasan bayangkan kalau dia benar benar memakan pipiku. Sekarang pipiku sudah bolong Kaasan! Huufth~" Ibu Sakura geleng geleng kepala melihat anaknya yang menganggap serius perkataan Sasuke.

"Hihi, Sakura-chan. Sasuke mungkin tidak suka dengan rasamu yang pahit"

"Huh, Kaasan ini"

"Sudah, yang jelas persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi Istri dari Putra mahkota Sakura-chan. Mereka akan menjemputmu besok pagi untuk melatihmu"

"Itu bukan pelatihan Kaasan. Itu penyiksaan" jawab Sakura sekenanya sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Memang sulit untuk berjalan disamping putra mahkota Sakura. Kaasan merasakannya saat menikah dengan ayahmu dulu. Ini tidak boleh, itu tidak boleh, semua nya memakai aturan. Tapi Kaasan mencoba menyukai aturan itu, dan sampai sekarang Kaasan tetap bertahan kan bersama Tousan mu" ucapan Kaasan nya itu diterima oleh Sakura untuk menyemangati Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa pernikahannya terlalu mendadak seperti ini Kaasan?"

"Ini masih mending Sakura-chan. Dulu Kaasan hanya diberi waktu 3 hari untuk latihan, sedangkan kau 2 minggu. Semuanya serba mendadak untuk meminimalisir pergerakan terorisme ataupun masalah lainnya"

"Kaasan, apa setelah menikah aku bisa tidur di pangkuan Kaasan lagi?"

"Tentu tidak, pekerjaanmu hanya mengabdi pada keluarga dan kerajaan. Maka bangunlah, kau harus membiasakannya Sakura-chan" kata ibunda nya sambil menahan tangis.

"Kaasan..

Aku akan sangat merindukanmu" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya.

Mereka menangis bersama mengingat malam ini adalah malam terakhir Sakura tidur dirumah. Ibu Sakura makin sedih saat memikirkan gadis kecilnya yang polos, gadis kecilnya yang dia sayangi akan segera menikah dan meninggalkannya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menentang takdir. Dia harus bisa melepaskan Sakura untuk menjadi bagian dari Uchiha.

Hanya akan tinggal Sasori Haruno (Kakak Sakura), Kushina Haruno dan Kakashi Haruno di kerajaan ini, selebihnya hanya ratusan pelayan yang berseliweran di area kerajaan.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Sekarang Sasuke dan beberapa pengawalnya telah ada di kerajaan Haruno, hanya tinggal menunggu pagar setinggi tiga meter itu terbuka dan membawa pulang calon istrinya.

Pagar pun terbuka, Limousin yang mengantarkan Sasuke kesini pun masuk kedalam halaman kerajaan Haruno yang begitu luas, tapi tentu tidak seluas halaman kerajaannya.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu Kaasan" Sapa Sasuke setelah mendapati ibu Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu menyambut sang calon menantu.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu Sasuke-kun, tunggu sebentar ya, tadi Kaasan sudah memanggil Sakura-chan. Dia memang sedikit lelet."

"Kaasan, dimana boneka kesayanganku?!" teriak Sakura dari dalam.

"Ah, sebentar ya Sasuke-kun, silahkan masuk. Aku akan mengurus Sakura dulu"

Sasuke pun masuk disertai dua orang pengawal setianya dan satu orang asisten pribadinya.

Terdengar kegaduhan yang diciptakan oleh Sakura dan Ibunya. Seorang pemuda tampan pun turun dari tangga yang melingkar lingkar itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasori Haruno atau kakak kandung Sakura.

"Aku sedang mencari Piggy, apa Sasori-nii melihatnya?"

"Kau meninggalkannya di lantai atas" jawabnya santai.

"Apa?! Kenapa Sasori-nii baru mengatakannya! Aku sudah keringatan mencarinya tahu" sungut sakura kesal sambil berjalan mengambil bonekanya di lantai atas.

Sasori yang tidak mengerti apapun tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Sakura. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?" tanya Sasori.

Sasuke cepat cepat berdiri lalu Membungkukkan badannya pada Sasori.

"Baik, Sasori-nii" ucapnya sopan.

"Ya, silahkan duduk" diiringi Sasori yang meletakkan bokongnya pada sofa nan empuk itu.

"Jadi, kau menerima perjodohan ini? Padahal kau bisa dengan mudah memberi 600 kg emas kan?"

tanya Sasori santai seolah tak sadar jika Sasuke mendesis dalam hati.

"Aku menyetujuinya Sasori-nii, aku menginginkan ini"

"Ya, terserahlah"

Datanglah Sakura membawa 2 koper besar dengan langkah yang terseok seok. Tidak lupa bonekanya yang bernama 'Piggy' yang menambah beban Sakura. Dia terlihat kesulitan. Tapi dia menolak di bawakan oleh maid kerajaan Haruno. Dia ingin terkesan tidak manja pada pelayannya sebelum dia meninggalkan kerajaan ini. Dia terlihat cantik, walaupun sedikit pendek karena hanya menggunakan sepatu flat. Dress dengan warna biru langit yang terkesan lembut itu menempel sempurna di badannya yang mungil itu.

"Bawakan kopernya" perintah Sasuke pada pengawalnya yang bertubuh kekar

itu. Tanpa menunggu lama koper ditangan Sakura telah berpindah tempat ke tangan pengawal Sasuke dan Sakura tidak sempat menolaknya. Saat Pengawal Sasuke hendak mengambil Piggy dari tangan Sakura, dia menggeram

"Ini punyaku!" ucapnya sambil memeluk erat Piggy . Dia tidak ingin Piggy di bawa oleh orang asing.

Sakura beralih ke ibunya.

"Kaasan, Sakura pergi dulu ya" jawabnya menahan tangis, tentu saja dia tidak mau menangis lagi setelah menangis seember tadi malam. Pelukan hangat pun di berikan Sakura untuk Kaasannya.

"Iya Sakura, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan" kata Ibu Sakura sambil membalas pelukannya. "Sasuke, Kaasan titip Sakura ya" lanjutnya pada Sasuke.

"Baik Kaasan" kata Sasuke mantap.

"Sasori-nii, Sakura pergi dulu ya" Sakura beralih dari Kaasannya menuju Sasori.

"Iya gadis jelek. Jangan cengeng lagi ya, jangan lupa makan. Dan kau Sasuke, akan kupastikan Uchiha dan Haruno kembali berperang jika kau menyakiti Sakura-ku" nada Sasori terdengar posesif, padahal sebentar lagi adiknya tersayang itu sudah milik Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tentu Saja, Sasori-nii" Jawab Sasuke tajam.

Sakura tidak pamit kepada Tousan nya karena si tuan sibuk a.k.a Kakashi Haruno itu sedang ke England untuk jamuan istimewa dengan keluarga kerajaan.

"Baiklah, Kaasan, Sasori-nii, kami pergi dulu. Sesekali kami akan mengunjungi kalian" ucap Sasuke sambil membungkuk.

"Kami tunggu Sasuke" ucap Sasori sebagai pengganti sementara Tousannya.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura untuk menuju mobil, lalu pulang.

Sakura sangat heran dan terus membatin. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Tapi dia sudah bertekat , apapun yang ada di depannya, akan ia lalui dengan Rileks. Demi Kaasan, Tousan dan kerajaan Haruno.

Ganbatte Sakura -batinnya

**- KEEP OR DELETE? -**

Gimana Fic nya? Ngebosenin yah? Maaf ya kalo absurd banget.

Kalo aku sih terserah Readers ajah. Mau lanjut atau delete. Terus kalo lanjut rate nya mau T atau M ?  
Kasih aku jawaban di Review ya…


	2. Chapter 2

**KETERANGAN ADA DI BAGIAN BAWAH FICTION INI YA!**

Restrictive Ch.1

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: Typo's , absurd, gaje, dan sederet kekurangan lain

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Sakura hanya diam dan menekuk mukanya. Dia masih tidak habis fikir dengan pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini. Bisa bisanya dia menerima perjodohan konyol dengan tenang. Dia malah bersikap lembut dan baik seolah ingin membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya. Sakura mengingat ingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke padanya saat ia kecil. Sasuke sangat sering menjahilinya saat ada pertemuan antara klan Haruno dan Uchiha. Sasuke sering mencubiti pipinya, menggigit pipinya, menakutinya dengan boneka seram. Pokoknya semua yang bisa membuat Sakura menangis. Hingga saat Usia Sakura menginjak 10 tahun, Sasuke pergi melanjutkan sekolahnya ke New York selama enam tahun dan baru kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu sebagai seorang yang tampan dan berwibawa. Sakura sempat tidak mengenali Sasuke saat perjamuan makan malam, dia baru tahu saat disuruh berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke oleh Tousannya. Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin dan semakin menyebalkan, itu menurut Sakura. Sehingga dia melupakan panggilan 'Sasuke-kun' dan beralih menjadi 'Sasuke-san'. Sasuke juga terlihat tidak perduli, mungkin juga Sasuke tidak akan perduli jika Sakura memanggilnya Uchiha-san.

Tapi bagaimana jika si menyebalkan itu akan menjadi suaminya? Sakura tahu betul bagaimana sesudahnya jika kita menikah dengan keluarga kerajaan, terlebih kerajaan Uchiha. Kita akan benar benar dibatasi, mungkin hanya untuk keluar dari istana dan main di halaman pengawalnya 15 orang, sangat berlebihan. Tapi itulah kenyataanya, seorang permaisuri akan sangat dijaga dengan ketat. Sakura mendengus.

Hey, Sakura lupa memikirkan sesuatu. Klan Uchiha pasti akan menuntut keturun-

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke dengan nada datar. Membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang sudah hampir membuatnya menangis.

"Hm?" jawab Sakura dengan gumaman.

"Kenapa kau selalu melamun? Kalau kau masih berharap pernikahan ini dibatalkan, itu adalah mimpi" ucapnya. Inilah alasan yang membuat Sakura men-cap Sasuke adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Dia sangat To The Point, tidak ada basa basinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lagi bermimpi pernikahan ini dibatalkan. Aku hanya menyayangkan masa mudaku yang harus ku habiskan dalam penjara emas ini." jawab Sakura acuh masih menatap bayangan jalan yang lewat cepat di jendela mobil mewah yang sedang ditumpanginya.

"Kau seorang anak raja. Harusnya kau tahu bagaimana hakikat istri raja mengingat kau sangat dekat dengan ibumu"

"Ya, aku tahu. Ibuku sangat rajin mengingatkan aku tentang itu." jawab Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke.

"Tapi tidak akan jadi separah ini jika saja aku bergabung dengan kerajaan Hyuuga" sambungnya sambil kembali membuang muka.

"Bicara apa kau. Kerajaan Hyuuga itu juga kerajaan yang ketat!" kata Sasuke dengan mata yang makin melebar, memaksa mata sipitnya mengerahkan otot ototnya.

"Tidak seketat kerajaan Uchiha" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya sejenak bermaksut mengejek Sasuke.

"Karena Hyuuga tidak sebesar Uchiha. Semakin besar suatu kerajaan, maka semakin ketat peraturannya, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Aku lebih baik tinggal di kerajaan kecil tapi bahagia daripada bergelimang harta tapi terkekang" Sakura ber-opini sambil menghadapkan badannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kami tidak mengekang seorang permaisuri, kami memberinya aturan agar dia menjadi lebih terarah" ucapnya lembut layaknya seorang ayah sedang melarang putrinya untuk bermain hujan.

"Aku tahu" jawab Sakura asal, karena dalam hati kecilnya dia juga membenarkan perkataan calon suaminya itu.

"Apa kau sangat menginginkan Hyuuga Neji itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ba-ba-bagaimaaana k-kau..." Sakura terbata.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanmu" ucapnya sambil lurus menghadap depan "Apa yang kau suka darinya?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Aa-aku tti-tidak, maksutku..." ucap Sakura dengan rona yang menjalar di muka putihnya.

"Katakan saja, aku takkan marah"

"D-dia baik, d-dan per-perhatian." ucap Sakura.

"Lalu?"

"Dia menghiburku saat aku merindukanmu" ucap Sakura lancar tanpa terbata, dan sebenarnya kata kata itu tidak disengaja dikeluarkan oleh Sakura.

"Kau merindukanku?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring. Lebih mirip di bilang seringai.

"Oh, tidak. Maksutku.. Ah lupakan!" Muka Sakura makin memerah, dan juga dia sangat shock mengingat apa yang sudah tak sengaja dikatakannya.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau mengatakannya, Sakura-chan" katanya sambil melebarkan seringainya yang sebelumnya hanya sedikit.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. Bukan karena dia kesal karna Sasuke kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilannya sewaktu kecil dulu. Dia menyesali kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa membalas perkataan perkataan menyebalkan yang dikeluarkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha ini. Jika Itachi tidak sedang menjalin hubungan Long Distance RelationShip pada Konan yang jauh di negeri kincir angin itu, mungkin Sakura akan memilih menikah dengan Itachi.

**~~~ooo~~~**

"Oh ya ampun, apakah ini calon menantu Kaa-sama? Cantiknya" ucap permaisuri sambil membelai halus pucuk kepala sang calon menantu.

"Ha'i Mikoto-sama" jawab Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat. Tangan kanan yang tadi digunakan menggandeng lengan kiri Sasuke dilepaskannya dan di taruh di depan paha.

"Kau calon anakku, tidak perlu seformal itu Sakura-chan" ucap Ibu Sasuke "Kau boleh memanggilku Kaa-sama seperti Sasuke memanggilku, dan memanggil suamiku dengan panggilan Tou-sama" lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan dan diikuti oleh Sakura dan Sasuke yang kembali bergandengan. Bingung? Ini memang tata cara keluarga kerajaan. Bergandengan merupakan tanda bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus.

Mikoto terus berjalan seolah memandu Sakura untuk mengenali lebih jauh lagi tentang kerajaan ini.

"...yang kau lihat tadi adalah perpustakaan istana, ini adalah dapur istana dan- ah sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi begitu bersemangat hingga melupakan janjiku dengan Raja untuk membawakannya teh herbal, Sasuke bisa kau antar Sakura ke kamar tamu? Menjelang pernikahaan kau akan tidur disana Sakura-chan" jawab Mikoto asal sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang dilanda keheningan. Sebelum pergi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas. Maklumlah , dia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana mempunyai anak perempuan. Apalagi anak perempuan berparas cantik dan menggemaskan seperti Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo ku antar Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura menuju tangga.

"Hey, kenapa ke atas? Kurasa tadi saat ibumu memberi tahu tentang istana aku sempat mendengar ibumu mengucapkan kamar tamu ada di sebelah perpustakaan istana" Sakura masih mempertahankan posisi berdirinya.

"Kau pikir di istana sebesar ini cuma memilikki satu kamar tamu?! Aku akan membawamu ke kamar tamu yang ada di sekitar kamarku" jawab Sasuke sambil kembali mencoba menarik Sakura.

"Tak apa Sasu, aku ingin tidur di kamar yang ada di bawah" kata Sakura yang berjalan terhuyung karena di tarik oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di depan tangga klasik mewah yang diberikan ukiran indah, dan tentu saja harganya sangat mahal.

"Kau tahu tempat itu sudah sangat lama tidak dipakai. Yah walaupun dibersihkan setiap hari tapi tetap saja akan sangat banyak hantu yang bersemayam disitu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan jika hantu itu memperkosamu, lalu memakan jantung dan hatimu, lalu melilitkan ususmu ke tiang?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah menimbulkan efek horor yang kental, tapi juga tidak dipungkiri dia menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Mengingat sang calon istri sangat mudah terpengaruh karena sering menonton film horor.

"Oh, Tidak. Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti itu. Baiklah, antar aku ke kamar tamu yang berdekatan dengan kamarmu Sasuke" kata Sakura yang sekarang malah menarik tangan Sasuke.

**~~~ooo~~~**

"Nah, inilah kamar sementaramu. Dan itu kamarku" ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk salah satu kamar bercat putih elegan.

Sakura membuka knop pintu yang konon kata Sasuke adalah kamar sementaranya dengan perlahan.

"Huh, kamar ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kamar yang di bawah Sasuke. Tatanan nya sama dan juga pasti tidak pernah ditempati" ucap Sakura sambil menghempaskan bokongnya ke kasur empuk yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk berdua itu.

"Tentu saja beda, disini kau akan berada dekat denganku"

"Em, Sasuke. Bolehkah aku tidur di kamarmu? En, Ano, maksutku aku sangat takut" pinta Sakura malu malu sambil memainkan ujung kedua telunjuknya.

"Haha, kalau kerajaan pemberbolehkan itu terjadi, aku akan membawamu ke kamarku, lalu mengekap mu seharian dan tidak membiarkanmu keluar. Tapi sayangnya aku harus menunggu dulu sampai kau sah istriku" goda Sasuke sambil terkekeh ringan.

Muka Sakura yang tadinya sangat imut karna malu malu berubah menjadi merah dan garang.

"Argh! Lupakan! Keluar kau" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Ya, aku memang akan keluar permaisuri" jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju pintu.

"Hey, suruh anak buahmu mengantarkan koperku!"

"Hn" perintah Sakura hanya dijawab hanya dengan dua huruf konsonan andalan Sasuke.

Sakura kembali termenung sambil mengayunkan kakinya yang tergantung karna dia duduk di ranjang.

'Apakah aku bisa melupakan semuanya? Neji-kun, aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak ada kesempatan lagi mengungkapkan perasaanku. Karena aku akan menikah. Aku memang sangat bodoh Neji-kun' batin Sakura.

'Apa aku akan mencintai Sasuke-kun? Aku takut Neji-kun, dia meninggalkanku lagi dan aku membutuhkanmu lagi' ucap Sakura sambil menitikan air mata hingga matanya memerah. 'lalu bagaimana dengan janji kita untuk-'

CKLEEK

"Sakura-chan" panggil seseorang yang tentu saja bukan anggota keluarga kerajaan. Keluarga kerajaan mengerti tentang tata cara memasukki ruang pribadi seseorang. Setidaknya mereka akan mengetok pintu dan menunggu sang empunya kamar mempersilahkan masuk. Tapi orang ini…..

"Kau datang? Oh Kami-sama, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Sakura senang sambil menghambur memeluk orang itu, hingga pasa pelayang yang berlalu lalang di depan pintu kamar Sakura terdiam karena-

**-TBC-**

Hehe, pendek banget yah? Ini system kebut cepat sih.

Ohya, terus banyak Readers yang bilang tentang princes hour. Princess hour itu apa? Sejenis manga yah? Aku belum baca. Aku gak maksut nge'plagiatin itu kok. Maaf kalo alurnya sama. Tapi sumpah aku belum baca itu.

Daaaaaaaannn , rate nya aku ganti jadi M! , karena banyak yang minta M, hehe. Tapi chapter ini belom ada lemon sih. Hehe XD

Balesin Review yang ga Login dulu ah :

Miku : oke, makasih review nya ya.

ThalitaSSL : Hehe, makasih pendapatnya ya. Aku juga suka Sasori jadi kakak Sakura. BTW thanks review nya ya.

Guest : oke, makasih info dan sarannya ya, dan makasih juga review nya.

Scarlet24: Wah, maaf banget ya. Rate nya aku ganti jadi M, soalnya banyak yang minta gitu. Tapi kalo kamu gak suka lemon, nanti kamu bisa skip lemon nya kok. BTW thanks review nya ya.

sasusaku loversss : oke, ini rate M! thanks review nya ya.

Nadia Namikaze : udah nih. thanks review nya ya.

Saya : oke, ini rate M! thanks review nya ya.

23 : wah, ini juga pendek nih. Soalnya system kebut cepat ngetiknya. Maaf yah, chap depan aku usahain panjang deh.

Sasusaku kira : ini udah aku ganti jadi rate M, soal yang kamu tanyain, nanti bakalan terungkap, sabar yaa.. :D :p

A-tan : Wah, maaf banget ya. Rate nya aku ganti jadi M, soalnya banyak yang minta gitu. Tapi kalo kamu gak suka lemon, nanti kamu bisa skip lemon nya kok. BTW thanks review nya ya.

Yamanaka Chika : gitu ya senpai? kok lucu sih? Okedeh, makasih saran dan review nya ya..

Udah nih bales review nya. Tunggu kelanjutan ceritaku ya teman.

See you!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura-chan" panggil seseorang yang tentu saja bukan anggota keluarga kerajaan Uchiha . Keluarga kerajaan Uchiha mengerti tentang tata cara memasukki ruang pribadi seseorang. Setidaknya mereka akan mengetok pintu dan menunggu sang empunya kamar mempersilahkan masuk. Tapi orang ini…..

"Kau datang? Oh Kami-sama, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Sakura senang sambil menghambur memeluk orang itu, hingga para pelayan yang berlalu lalang di depan pintu kamar Sakura terdiam karena dua orang berjenis kelamin sama itu berpelukan sambil meloncat loncat kegirangan. Sama sekali tidak menggambarkan keanggunan dan adat kerajaan.

"Tentu saja aku datang Sakura-chan, dan kau tahu, Neji-nii sangat frustasi ketika kau menerima pinangan Uchiha-san. Bagaimana janji kalian untuk menikah dan mempunyai tujuh belas anak nantinya?" nada bicara sang gadis indigo sangat tinggi dan besar. Bahkan suara itu menggema si ruangan besar lantai dua istana Uchiha.

Sakura memerah, apalagi dia melihat para pelayan yang tadi terdiam kini melihat ke arahnya. Ada yang melihat dengan sinis, ada yang menahan tawa, ada pula yang acuh dan menghargai privasi mereka.

"Eng, anno.. Aku tidak tahu. Bisakah kau menjelaskannya pada Neji-nii, Hinata-chan?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Tapi Neji-nii pasti menerima semuanya, karena dia mencintaimu Sakura-chan" Gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu memasang pose berfikir, dengan mata yang menatap ke kanan atas dan beberapa jari untuk menopang dagunya.

Sakura menarik Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu, sekedar mendapatkan kerahasiaan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Pernikahan ini, Hinata-chan"

"Tentu saja kau harus melaksanakannya. Aku bahkan kesini karna di undang oleh Uchiha-san untuk membantumu berdandan. Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan makan malam di istana ini"

"A-apa?! Berarti aku akan bertemu Neji-nii?" tanya Sakura dengan mulut terbuka menampakan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau gugup?"

"Entahlah. Apakah Sasuke akan memperlakukan ku dengan baik di hadapan Neji-nii, pokoknya jangan sampai membuat Neji-nii khawatir."

Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura intens, kedua tangannya pun ia sampirkan pada dua bahu Sakura. Gerakannya begitu anggun dan terkesan menguatkan sahabatnya.

"Neji-nii tidak akan apa-apa. Tugasmu hanya menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan baik. Dan kau harus memberiku keponakan yang lucu dengan pipi yang tembam dan rambut biru donker atau merah muda menggemaskan"

Sakura menerjang Hinata dan memeluknya dalam dekapan yang hangat dan beremosi. Meluapkan sedikit perasaan tak menentu yang singgah di hatinya. Setitik air mata pun menggenang di kelopat mata indah itu, cepat cepat dihapusnya sebelum Hinata melihat. Hinata tentu membalas dekapan itu dengan dekapan yang tenang dan lembut, seolah membagi kedamaian hatinya untuk gadis bersurai merah muda ini.

"Sakura-chan, apa menurutmu Uchiha-san begitu miskin hingga tidak bisa mendatangkan tukang rias yang baik? Dan dia memilih mengundangku karena dia tahu aku akan meriasmu dengan gratis?" sela Hinata dalam pelukan romantis mereka.

"Baka! Kau merusak suasana Hinata-chan." sungut Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Mereka tertawa bersama karena tingkah mereka yang masih saja bodoh dan kekanakan. Tapi, dari salah satu dari dua orang bodoh itu akan menikah. Menikah dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha yang bergelimang harta dan kehormatan.

**~~~ooo~~~**

"Uh, kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan. Kau sangat mempesona." Ucap Hinata pada Sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apa aku boleh melihat diriku sekarang Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Tapi tangannya bergerak menuntun tubuh jenjang Sakura melangkah ke depan cermin, cermin yang bisa memperlihatkan seluruh badan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Terlihatlah disana sosok gadis anggun bergaun pink pucat. Gaun itu panjang, menutupi kaki indahnya dan hanya menyisakan telapak kaki nya yang berbalut High Heels berwarna senada. Rambutnya di sanggul asal hingga menyisakan sedikit anak rambut di tengkuk putih itu.

"A-aku jadi semakin gugup Hinata-chan"

Hinata mendengus. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Sakura-chan. Percayalah padaku..." ujarnya meyakinkan Sakura "Sekarang aku harus kembali ke istana ku dan bersiap. Jaaa" Lanjutnya mencubit pipi Sakura. Ia beralih ke atas ranjang mengambil tas tangannya sebelum benar benar pergi dari istana Uchiha.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah gadis yang sudah sejak kecil dikenalnya itu. Dia begitu kuat dan berani menentang apa yang tidak dia suka, sedangkan Sakura? Hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdir yang di tentukan oleh tetua kerajaan.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berbalut tuxedo hitam elegan sedang duduk benyilangkan kaki sambil memilih arloji mahalnya di dalam kotak yang di bawa pelayan. Setelah beberapa saat mempertimbangkan yang mana arloji yang pantas di kenakannya malam ini, pilihannya jatuh pada arloji mahal berantai platina hitam mengkilat disertai beberapa mutiara hitam pada bagian atas mesin jam. Jam yang simpel tapi mewah itu sangat pas pada tangannya yang putih dan kekar. Setelah semua penampilannya di periksa, mulai dari sepatu, celana, kemeja dan tuxedo, rambut, arloji serta wajah yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi, dia melenggang keluar dengan langkah yang tegap dan berwibawa. Langkah nya terhenti di depan pintu untuk bertanya pada salah satu pelayannnya.

"Dimana Calon Permaisuri?" nada bicara nya dingin dan datar seperti biasa.

"Di ruangannya Sasuke-sama, apakah perlu saya panggilkan calon permaisuri kesini?" jawabnya sangat hati hati dan menjaga kesopanan.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan kesana sendirian" ucapnya sambil menekan pada kata 'sendirian'.

Sasuke melangkah lagi, namun belum jauh dia kembali berhenti untuk memesankan sesuatu pada pelayannya.

"Aa, jika Obito mencariku, bilang aku akan turun bersama Sakura"

"Ha'i Sasuke-sama"

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sasuke masuk ke kamar calon istrinya dan membuka pintu tanpa salam atau ketukan.

Kriieet

Bunyi pintu terbuka perlahan menunjukan apa yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Hey, kenapa Sasuke-san membuka pintu ruanganku sembarangan?! Tidak sopan sekali" ocehnya kesal pada pemuda tampan yang baru saja duduk dengan santai pada Spring Bed nya.

"Kau lama sekali" jawabnya santai tidak mengindahkan ocehan Sakura. Dia malah mengambil ponsel Sakura yang terletak tak berdaya di atas bantal bersarung merah muda itu.

"Kau! Jangan membuka sembarangan ponsel milikku" Sakura mencoba meraih ponselnya di genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke mengelak dan menyembunyikan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam ponsel itu di balik tubuh kekarnya.

"Sasuke-san, tolonglah..."

"Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san. Kenapa kau merubah panggilan mu untukku! Kau tahu, kuping ku serasa mau meledak mendengarnya" umpat Sasuke meledak ledak dan telah menghempaskan ponsel Sakura ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping.

"P-po-ponselku" mata Sakura berkaca kaca.

"Lihat, kau bahkan malah mementingkan ponsel brengsek itu daripada aku. Tidakkah kau tahu Sakura, aku bisa membelikan sepuluh buah yang seperti itu, bahkan yang harganya sepuluh kali lipat dari itu, tapi kupastikan tidak akan ada pesan yang kau terima dari sulung Hyuuga itu."

"S-Sasuke-san" gumamnya sambil mempertahankan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata emerald indahnya.

Grep!

Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu menyudutkan Sakura ke dinding. Sasuke menipiskan jarak antara mereka, sehingga ia merasakan kekenyalan buah dada Sakura di dadanya, kaki nya di letakkan di antara kaki Sakura yang di paksa sedikit mengangkang sehingga gaun Sakura sedikit berantakan. Wajah mereka pun tak kalah dekat, Sakura dapat menghirup lekat aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Dengan posisi yang menggairahkan seperti itu, tak pelak membuat mereka berdua memerah.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun!" bisik Sasuke tepat di wajah Sakura.

"Errr.. Ano-"

"Bisa kau mencobanya?"

"Sss-Sasuke-kun" lafalnya seperti anak TK di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, dia menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Sakura yang gembul. Sakura hanya membeku dan terdiam menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

"Anak pintar." puji Sasuke.

Dia pun dengan tak ragu mengecup bibir Sakura. Tak hanya sampai disitu, dia melumat, mengecap dan menggigit kecil bibir Sakura hingga Sakura melenguh tertahan. Sungguh menggairahkan.

Hingga beberapa menit ciuman itu berlangsung, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu. Dia menarik kebawah Tuxedo nya bermaksut memperbaiki penampilannya agar tak terlalu berantakan.

"Apa yang kau Lakukan Sasuke-san!" umpat Sakura.

"Apa kau mau kuhukum seperti tadi lagi Sakura?" tanya nya santai.

"Um, maksutku Sasuke-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Apa aku salah jika aku mencium calon istriku?"

Sakura diam, memang tidak ada yang salah jika seorang calon suami mencium sang istri kan. Hanya Sakura saja yang terlalu sensitif.

"Lipgloss mu terasa sangat manis. Aku kurang begitu suka manis." lanjut Sasuke.

"Hh-hinata yy-yang memakaikannya"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura dan merangkul pinggulnya.

'apa lagi sekarang?!' batin Sakura.

"Ayo cepat kita turun dan menjamu mantan kekasihmu di bawah. Ingat, kau duduk di sampingku dan sadari status mu sekarang." ucap Sasuke datar.

Tubuh Sakura hanya mengikuti dorongan Sasuke untuk keluar kamar. Saat ini ia tengah menuruni anak tangga bersama Sasuke yang sedang merangkulnya untuk menemui klan Hyuuga. Ini berat untuknya...

**-TBC-**

Gommene readers, pendek banget yah? Absurd juga kan fanfic nya?  
maaf yah, kondisiku pasca operasi emang sering gak stabil. Ini aja aku nyuri nyuri buat lanjutin fanfic ku. Pengennya sih hiatus, tapi gak tega sama readers setia ku :*

Doain aja ya aku cepet sembuh dan bisa lanjut fanfic nya….

Buat yang review ga Log-in, banyak yang minta lanjut, ini udah aku lanjut. Aku juga baca kok review kalian satu satu. Semua pertanyaan nanti bakalan nongol sendiri secara perlahan kok. Buat yang kritik atau saran, nanti akan ku usahakan jadi lebih baik.

Yang Log-in, cek PM aja yaa..


End file.
